


The Space Between Pokemon AU

by thelastaprilfool



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, The Space Between (Webcomic)
Genre: Crossover, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-07
Updated: 2016-09-08
Packaged: 2018-08-13 12:47:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7977289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelastaprilfool/pseuds/thelastaprilfool
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on the amazing characters made by @bpd-komaeda from Tumblr. I wanted more content about the characters of the webcomic The Space Between on Smack Jeeves so I thought putting them in the Pokemon world would be good! :3</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Fateful Encounter! Viridian Forest Rescue!

Fateful Encounter! Viridian Forest Rescue!

 

The Viridian Forest wasn’t as tough as the local bug trainers led Hajime to believe. However, he did find that Pikachu was almost never to be seen.

“Just my luck,” Hajime thought, “how can I be a good trainer if I can’t even find a Pikachu!” Feeling down, he kicked a rock towards a nearby bush.

“Ow!” a noise suddenly came from behind the bush. Hajime got shivers down his spine but carefully approached the origin of the noise.

Hajime gasped as he saw a pale young man with beautiful flowing hair huddled in a fetal position. Hajime saw he was in pain and was mortified to see all the wounds on his body. “Hey, are you hurt? Do you need help?” Hajime asked with worry towards the stranger.

“Just let me be,” the young man responded weakly. “I’m not worth saving” after these words left his lips he passed out.

Hajime could feel the hairs on his head stand up and wondered what to do.

“I got it! Come on out, Bulbasaur!” Hajime shouted to the heavens. The handsome green Pokemon came out and greeted its new trainer.

“Bulbasaur, use Vine Whip to carry him! He needs to go to the Pokemon Center!” Hajime commanded with even more determination than he had been calling out commands earlier. Sensing his trainer’s emotions Bulbasaur carefully picked up the young man and ran next to his trainer towards the exit of the Viridian Forest.

Nurse Joy assured Hajime that the young man would be fine and would take some time for him to recover. Hajime was relieved but still hugged his Bulbasaur tightly. Bulbasaur returned the favor and tried its best to soothe its trainer. Thus they spent the night at the Pokemon Center huddled together.

Nurse Joy woke the duo up with a bright smile.

“Your friend is ok now. He does have some scars but they don’t appear to be infected or at risk of infection. He’ll be out in a second” Nurse Joy informed the sleepy Hajime. Soon enough the mysterious stranger walked through the doors with a blue band-aid on his cheek and a Chansey shaped lollipop. Hajime ran up to him and hugged him.

“Oh goodness gracious, I’m so glad you are alright!” Hajime exclaimed while Bulbasaur chimed in with a grunt.

“Oh, ok. Um? Who are you again?” the stranger exclaimed in the sudden surprise of someone embracing him out of the blue.

“I’m so sorry, I’m Hajime and this is my partner Bulbasaur. We found you in the Viridian Forest and we brought you to the nearest Pokemon Center” Hajime explained.

“Oh!” the stranger reacted. “My name is Aeon, thank you so much for that. I can’t believe someone would do something for me.”

“Huh? It’s the good thing to do, I couldn’t just leave you out like that” Hajime explained. Once he heard this, Aeon began to tear up and Hajime and Bulbasaur were surprised. “Don’t cry, Aeon. It’s ok.” Hajime tried to sooth the whimpering Aeon. “I know! I need to run an errand in town for the Professor. Would you like to join me?” Hajime asked enthusiastically.

“Are you sure? I wouldn’t be a bother?” Aeon asked. “Of course not!” Hajime said. “The more the merrier, right Bulbasaur?” Bulbasaur grunted in approval with a head nod towards Aeon. Aeon cheered up and joined the duo outside of the Pokemon Center.

None of them knew the lasting bonds they would share nor the perilous journey ahead of them.


	2. Enter! Energetic Rival, Tohru!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Aeon being healed at Viridian City, the duo heads to Pallet Town where surprises await!

Enter! Energetic Rival, Tohru!

 

Making it to Pallet Town was easy enough. Hajime didn’t want to tire out either Bulbasaur nor Aeon so they took an easy shortcut back to town. The town was very small, at least Hajime now realized this in comparison to what he saw of Viridian City. He was still surprised how close his and Tohru’s houses were to Professor Oak’s Lab.

“We’re here, Aeon,” Hajime announced, “here is where I met Bulbasaur thanks to Professor Oak. I’m gonna deliver this package to him and we can rest home later, ok?”

Aeon nodded while he pets Bulbasaur softly. Bulbasaur appreciated the contact and perked up when he recognized the lab he had been in.

Thus they stepped inside the Lab and Oak was eager to see the young trainer. “Ah, welcome back!” Professor Oak exclaimed, “I see that your Bulbasaur is growing stronger and closer to you. And who is this friend of yours?”

Aeon flinched for a sec and Hajime chimed in, “His name is Aeon. We met in Viridian Forest.”

“Viridian Forest, you say? And I can assume you don’t have Pokemon with you?” Professor Oak asked with a curious face.

“No, I don’t have Pokemon with me,” Aeon quietly answered.

“It’s unsafe, wild Pokemon live in tall grass,” Professor Oak lectured, “It would appear some measures are to be taken.”

Suddenly the doors bolted right open and in a blazing fury, an athletic young man appeared before them.

“Good morning, Prof. Oak! I just got your message. Did you need something, sir?” the young man asked with a big smile from ear to ear. Upon seeing Hajime he gasped and exclaimed, “Hajime! My man! How you doing?!” the young man reached over to Hajime into a tight hug that knocked the wind off Hajime’s body. “Oh? And who’s this fella next to Bulbasaur?” the young man asked loudly right next to Hajime’s face.

“That’s Aeon. We met a while ago,” Hajime answered weakly. Once he repositioned himself, Hajime saw that Aeon had withdrawn himself into a corner with Oak spectating the whole event. “Um, Aeon this is my friend Tohru. He’s a kind of decent guy and is helping the Professor too with the help of his Charmander.”

“Kind of decent guy? Is that how you introduce me? People are gonna think I’m a trouble maker! Hi, I’m Tohru and I’m badass and I’m gonna take the Pokemon League by storm with Orange! Isn’t that right, Orange?” Tohru asked tilting his head behind him expecting a response. When it didn’t come he glanced behind him and then shook his head. “Oh that’s right, I forgot to take him out of his Pokeball. Come on out, Orange!” Tohru boldly yelled and threw the Pokeball into the air. Thus came out Orange the Charmander with its tail proudly waving around with a mighty growl.

“I would suspect that you guys are having plenty of fun,” Oak broke through the shenanigans unfolding before him. “I was right to choose you to help me out with this task.”

With this statement, all of them including Bulbasaur and Orange focused on Oak.

“I’ve lived my life researching Pokemon but I can no longer go out and research for myself. That’s why I want all three of you to go out and find new Pokemon, to boldly go where none have gone before!” Oak yelled out posing dramatically with his hand pointing to the sky.

Tohru looked on idolizing Oak while Hajime got secondhand embarrassment. Then he just realized what Oak said and looked to Aeon whose face looked brighter than before.

“Me? You want someone like me to help?” Aeon asked meekly towards Oak.

The old man friendly nodded and pointed to the last remaining Pokeball in the table. Aeon approached it slowly and reached for it. He held it tightly next to his chest and called out “Come on out, Dat boy!” and finally the last starter, Squirtle, came out of the Pokeball with a big smile and wagging its tail around. 

Tohru looked at the scene with his fist clenched and excitement all over his face in the prospect of another friendly rivalry. Hajime was proud of Aeon but a bit embarrassed over both his friends naming their Pokemon weird names.

“Now that you all have partners I want each of you to take this,” Oak called out for attention while holding a horizontal red block in his hand. “This is the Pokedex, it will record data of the Pokemon you encounter in the wild. It’s always been my dream to see all the Pokemon out there, and I hope all of you have many great experiences with Pokemon.”

All three took a Dex and vowed to help out Oak as much as they could. They said goodbye to the Professor and stepped out the Lab with new resolve. Thus laid their destinies before them.


End file.
